


Claire Taking Out Revenge on Castiel

by KatieBug1998



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Sick Fics, Injured Fics, and Hurt/Comfort [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Claire can't take it. The angel Castiel robbed her of her father. She sets off on a mission to find, torture, and kill him.





	

Claire Novak didn't know all the details, but she knew enough. Her dad left. The last time she saw him, the man inside his body said "I am not your father." Years later, things had changed. Her mom had left. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She knew what had happened to her dad, and she was going to make things right.

She'd been preparing for this for years.

She found an angel and caught it by surprise. The angel thought she was asking for help and guidance. The angel was kind; she hated to kill it. Still, she needed the blade to hurt, possibly kill, Castiel. Castiel wasn't like the other angel; he deserved to die.

It's time. Claire had found a secluded place where no one would be able to find them. The circle of holy oil was prepared on the ground. The lighter was in her hand. She made sure the lighter had enough juice in it, and it would light. Her backpack sat behind her, open, with the angel blade in it. Castiel wouldn't be able to see it, but she'd be able to get it fast if she needed to.

There was no hesitation. Claire knelt on the ground, with her head down. She wanted Castiel to think she was hurt so he'd be more likely to stay.

"Castiel. It's Claire Novak. I know you're an angel and you can hear me. I'm the daughter of Jimmy Novak; you took his body. I need help. My mom's gone and I'm hurt. Please come."

She grinned, her face still hidden by her hair. There was the whoosh of wings and she saw Castiel's shoes in front of her. Perfect. He was inside the circle.

"Claire. I'm here. Are you alright?" He sounded concerned, but that must be fake.

"Yeah. I'm okay. But you won't be." She flicked the lighter on and threw it on the circle.

Castiel backed away from her, but he couldn't escape. "I don't understand." His eyes followed the flames of the circle before he looked up at her. "Claire."

Hot, angry tears rolled down her cheek. "You killed my dad! You took him from me, you fucking bastard!" She wiped her face and tried to collect her self.

"I –" Castiel began.

"No! You don't get to talk. Who gave you the right?!"

Claire turned around and took the blade out the bag. She tested the weight of it in her hand, and put the tip to her finger. "You picked the wrong family to fuck with, Castiel."

"He chose this, Claire. Your dad asked for this."

"No." She shook her head violently. "I don't believe that."

•••

Half an hour later, she managed to chain him to the ground and gag him. The circle of fire was big enough for her to step inside as well.

"Now comes the fun part." She put the tip of blade to the base of his throat. Castiel was actually trying to resist, making noises and squirming.

"Oh, my god. You're afraid. This makes it so much better." She laughed hard. She flicked the blade down his chest. Castiel's shout was muffled by the gag. He breathed hard when he realized she'd only knocked the buttons off his shirt.

"Think I'm going to carve the sigil into your chest before I bleed you dry." She chuckled and waved the blade nonchalantly. "I'm somewhat of an artist, you know. I've been practicing." She knelt down and put her mouth next to his ear, whispering, "I want this to be perfect."

Claire took her time, relishing in Castiel's screams and the bright light that escaped him with each cut.

She made him sit up. She moved behind him and wrapped her legs tightly around him. Claire reached for a bowl and set it on the ground. She jerked Castiel's arm up and held his wrist tightly in her hand. She moved the bowl under his arm and grabbed the blade.

"No! No!" Castiel screamed, his voice muffled. He tried to pull his arm away, but Claire was fast. She dragged the blade vertically down his arm. Blood flowed out of his arm at a fast rate. The light was so bright, she couldn't look at it. Soon, the bowl was full.

As his eyes began to close, Claire grabbed rags she brought and wrapped them tightly around his arm. "You don't get to die yet. Not until I say so," she growled.

Unfortunately for her, he passed out. Fortunately, he didn't die. When he woke up, his blood was on the floor. Claire had painted angel wings there.

His teeth clenched against the cloth gagging him and he groaned.

"You're awake." She looked at him. "Perfect timing. Everything is going so perfect today." She sighed. "I'm going to kill you now. Your wings will burn into the ground right on top of the ones I painted there in your blood. It'll be beautiful."

Cas turned his head back up to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"You get one thing before I kill you. It's only fair. You know, before a prisoner is executed, they give them a few things: a last meal and last words. I figure you don't need the last meal since you don't eat, but I'll let you have last words."

When the gag was finally off, Castiel spoke. "I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for what I've done, but I'd like to say it. Perhaps I deserve to die. Some humans have said I'm a dick, and they're right." He squared his shoulders. "I deserve this. I'm ready. I'm deeply sorry, Claire." He looked up at the ceiling again.

"You're right; it doesn't make up for what you did."

Claire stood over Castiel, one foot next to each of his thighs. She lifted the blade above her head and thrust it downward. The blade entered the center of the sigil. Castiel screamed and bright, white-blue light filled the room.

Castiel was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the works I post here are also on my wattpad account, Katgurl46.


End file.
